The invention relates to a method for the determination of the electrical work in systems in which the voltage is switched. In addition the invention relates to a method for the determination of the electrical power in systems in which the voltage is switched.
In the case of converter-fed electrical systems, in particular loads such as electrical motors or inductive components, such as for example transformers, chokes or the like, the required terminal voltage is typically built up by the application of a clocked switched direct-current voltage. So that this can happen in as loss-free a manner as possible, rapid switching processes are strived for. In order for example to obtain a sinusoidal voltage form within the scope of a pulse width modulation voltage time slots or voltage time pulses of different duration are created. Switching regulators or pulse width modulators are in the process established means for the generation of the voltage pulses.
For determination or measurement of power in such systems with switched voltages it has been necessary up to now to isochronously measure current and voltage precisely. In particular due to the typically very rapidly pulsed voltages this is connected with an extremely large technical expenditure. Along with the required installation space and the weight of such hardware, the extremely high costs also constitute a serious disadvantage.